I Love you, but I hard to say it
by Ryutarou'ichi
Summary: aku merindukan sosoknya itu.. dimana kamu Oz? Akankah perasaan gilbert tersampaikan kepada Oz, tuannya? WARNING : sho-ai, OOC, gaje, parah dll.. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ.. OK! :


Ide buat fic ini langsung kudapat pas temenku mau pinjem komik Pandora Hearts. Pandora hearts bukan punyaku, tapi punya jun-sensei tapi fic ini punyaku XDD

Warning : Sho-ai, OOC, gaje, parah dll

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Pair : Oz x Gilbert

_**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**_

_**I Love you, but I hard to say it **__**© Ryutarou'Ichi'**_

_Kemana pun aku mencari sosoknya.. aku tidak pernah bisa menemukannya. Aku tidak bisa lagi melihat senyumannya, wajahnya yang lucu walaupun dia selalu menyiksa dan menjahiliku. Tapi, aku merindukan sosoknya itu.. dimana kamu Oz?_

"Raven.. ada apa?" tanya seorang lelaki berpakaian aneh dan berambut putih mendekati lelaki berpakaian serba hitam dari atas sampai bawah. "Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab lelaki yang di panggil raven itu, sebelah tangannya memegang kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya. Dia teringat dirinya dimasa lalu.

**x-x-x-x**

"Nona sharon.. kami kembali.." teriak lelaki berambut putih itu dengan lantang sambil berjalan dengan cara yang aneh.

"Hei break, bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu" ujar raven dingin, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang yang dekat dengan jendela. Disana terbaring seorang anak berambut emas.

"Uhh~ raven jahat" jawab lelaki yang di panggil break itu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah break, itu juga salahmu berteriak seperti itu" ucap seorang gadis manis bernama Sharon sedang menyeruput teh miliknya. Break yang kesal di marahi memakan 2 toples permen samapai habis di pojokan.

"Uhh.." anak berambut emas itu membuka matanya perlahan. "Gil.." ucap anak itu sambil memegang ujung kemeja raven. "Pagi.. Oz" ucap raven lembut. "Dimana aku? kepalaku pusing.. mana alice?" tanya Oz sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Hei, kalau nanya satu-satu dong. Dasar bocah mengerikan" kata break sambil mendekati Oz dengan membawa toples berisi permen. "Alice ada di kamar sebelah.." lanjut berak sambil memberikan beberapa permen pada Oz.

"Ah.. aku ingat, kejadian tadi malam" ucap Oz memegang kepalanya. Memang tadi malam mereka berpesta sampai mabuk. Entah untuk merayakan apa.

"Break.." panggil sharon dengan senyum penuh arti itu. "Ada apa, nona?" sahut break. "Aku ingin keluar sebentar, bisakah kau menemaniku" tanya Sharon lembut sambil tersenyum-senyum penuh arti ke arah Raven. Break yang mengerti dengan maksud nonanya itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sharon.

"Raven, kau harus bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Oz" ucap break sebelum dia meninggalkan ruangan besar itu. Kini, hanya tinggal Oz dan Raven berduaan.

"Anoo.. apa maksud break tadi gil?" tanya Oz kepada raven yang di panggil gil oleh Oz. Ya, nama raven yang sebenarnya adalah Gilbert Nightray yang lebih sering di panggil gil oleh Oz. Gilbert adalah pelayan Oz sewaktu kecil dan sampai sekarang gil masih ingin menjadi pelayan Oz.

"A..aku tidak tau, lupakan saja perkataan orang aneh itu" jawab gilbert yang mukanya sudah memerah daritadi.

"Hei, gil.." panggil Oz. "Iya, ada apa?" tanya gilbert tanpa melihat wajah Oz. "Apakah gil pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Oz tiba-tiba, gilbert yang mendengarnya langsung kaget setengah sesak nafas. 'Jangan-jangan aku ketahuan menyukainya' ucap gilbert dalam hati.

"A..apa maksudmu Oz?" tanya gilbert ingin memastikan apakah benar perasaan yang dimilikinya terhadap Oz diketahui Oz. "Ha..Hanya ingin tau" jawab Oz sambil menutup setengah mukanya yang memerah dengan bantal.

"Pe..pernah" kata gilbert malu-malu. "Dengan siapa?" tanya Oz pelan hampir tak terdengar gilbert, tapi gilbert dapat mendengar dengan jelas pertanyaan Oz.

"OZ!" panggil seorang cewek yang datang dengan mendobrak pintu ruangan tempat Oz dan Gilbert berduaan. "Alice, ada apa?" tanya Oz.

"Ada apa? Dasar bawahan tidak berguna. Seenaknya pergi dari sisiku kau itu harus selalu ada di sampingku tau, jangan pergi kemana-mana" teriak alice sambil menjitak kepala Oz dengan keras. Gilbert yang mendengar kata-kata alice barusan tiba-tiba terdiam sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Sebagai hukumannya, kau harus mentraktirku makan. Ayo, kita pergi" kata alice semangat menarik tangan Oz untuk berburu makanan. "Oz.." panggil gilbert namun terlambat Oz sudah ditarik Alice keluar ruangan.

"Wah, kau payah sekali Raven" ujar seseorang dari belakang gilbert. Dengan cepat gilbert menoleh ke belakangnya, ternyata itu suara break. "Huh! Terserah.." jawab gilbert dingin, dengan cepat dia langkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan untuk mencari udara segar. Break hanya tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah gilbert yang seperti itu. Tanpa gilbert sadari, break mengikutinya dari belakang.

**x-x-x-x**

"SIAL.. apa maksud kelinci bodoh itu.." teriak gilbert begitu ia berhenti di sebuah taman. Tangan kanannya merogoh kantong celananya, mengambil sebatang rokok. Di letakkannya rokok itu di mulutnya, tangan kirinya menyalakan korek membakar ujung batang rokoknya lalu dihisapnya dalam-dalam rokok itu.

"Yuuhuuu! Raven.." panggil seseorang.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." gilbert terbatuk-batuk akibat asap rokok yang dia hisap begitu tau orang yang memanggilnya adalah BREAK.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?" tanya gilbert sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang sesak. "Uh! Gilbert menakutkan" ucap break sambil bertingkah pura-pura ketakutan. "Hei, jawab pertanyaanku" kata gilbert kesal.

"Wah, wah.. jangan marah dulu raven" kata break sambil mengeluarkan toples berisi permen miliknya.

**x-x-x-x**

"Hei.. Oz, kau kenapa?" tanya alice sok peduli dengan Oz. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" jawab Oz. "Oh, gitu.. aku tidak peduli" timpal alice, 'padahal kamu sendiri yang tanya kenapa aku begini, kenapa malah tidak peduli' omel Oz dalam hati.

"Alice, sebaiknya kita pulang saja" Ajak Oz yang sudah bosan berkeliling, sebenarnya duitnya habis untuk membeli makanan untuk alice.

"Hah! Aku masih belum mau pulang.. pokoknnya kita jalan-jalan sampai malam" seru alice bersemangat sambil menarik-narik Oz kesana kemari.

**x-x-x-x**

_Pukul 20.30, di kediaman Sharon_

"Kami pulan.." kata Oz begitu memasuki rumah kediaman Sharon. Sementara alice mengikuti Oz dari belakang bersama makanan yang menggunung.

"Alice.. kamu lama sekali kembali. Ayo, sini kakak bacakan buku cerita lagi untukmu" ajak Sharon begitu Oz dan alice kembali.

"lagi? aku tidak mau" jawab alice kesal. "Hoo.. tidak mau ya" tiba-tiba di mata alice Sharon berubah menjadi besar. "I..iya, kak Sharon.. kit abaca buku lagi" akhirnya alice menurut. "Kyaah~ ayo, ayo, sini.." ajak Sharon sambil emnarik tangan alice menuju kamarnya.

"Sharon.." panggil Oz.

"Ada apa Oz?" tanya Sharon langkahnya terhenti.

"Dimana gil?" tanya Oz.

"Dia di kamar yang kau temapti tadi pagi" jawab Sharon tersenyum. "Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih Sharon" ucap Oz langsung bergegas ke kamar yang Sharon maksud. Sementara itu, alice dengan berat hati senang menemani Sharon membaca buku.

**x-x-x-x**

"Hei, gil.. kau di dalam?" tanya Oz begitu emmbuka pintu ruangan yang Sharon maksud. Di dalam sana gelap, hanya di terangi satu buah lilin di samping ranjang yang berukuran sangat besar.

"Gil.." panggil Oz lagi sambil berusaha mencari saklar lampu kamar itu. "Sstt.." bisik seseorang di telinga Oz. "Break" pekik Oz begitu melihat ke belakangnnya ternyata sudah dari tadi break berada disana.

"Mencari siapa?" tanya break sambil memakan permen yang dia bawa-bawa. "Di..dimana gil?" tanya Oz. "Dia disana" tunjuk break ke arah kasur besar.

"Eh, tu..tunggu.. kalau gil disana. Sejak kapan kamu disini break?" tanya Oz bingung. "Sejak tadi siang, bersama gil disini" jawab break sambil mengeluarkan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Ma, masa sih.. kamu dan gil…" ucap Oz terbata-bata. "Yah, seperti yang kamu lihat" kata break berusaha memanas manasi Oz.

"Oi, kenapa disini gelap sekali" kata seseorang memasuki ruangan. CKLIK, lampu di kamar itu pun menyala. "Oz.. Break..? sedang apa kalian di tempat gelap berduaan?" tanya gilbert.

"Heeee—gil? Bukankah kamu ada di.." pandangan Oz beralih ke kasur yang di maksud break. "Hei, kamu menipuku ya.." ucap Oz dengan kesal ke arah break. "Hahaha—yah, raven kenapa kamu muncul disaat yang tidak tepat sih?" jawab break sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tidak tepat? Apa maksdu ucapanmu itu" kata gilbert kesal.

"Yah, nikmati malam ini dengan gembira raven.. Oz.." ucap break tersenyum lalu menutup pintu kamar meninggalkan Oz dan gilbert berduaan lagi.

"Hh~ apa sih maksud orang gila itu.." ujar gilbert kesal, kesal karena dia ditinggal lagi berduaan dengan tuannnya yang sangat dia cintai.

"Eh? Sudahlah gil.. jangan marah-marah begitu" ucap Oz berusaha menenangkan gilbert. Oz memainkan rambut gilbert. "Apa yang kamu lakukan Oz?" tanya gilbert yang daritadi mukanya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus akibat perbuatan Oz.

"Menghentikan amarahmu.." jawab Oz tersenyum. Gil terbelalak melihat senyuman Oz, senyuman yang selama ini dia rindukan hadir lagi ke hidupnya. Wajahnya yang lucu dekat sekali jaraknya dengan wajahnya, dia terus memperhatikan wajah tuannya. Tanpa sadar gilbert menyentuh kedua pipi Oz dnegan tangannya, menyentuhnya.. ya, menyentuh Oz.. Tiba-tiba saja air mata mengalir di kedua pipi lelaki pemilik rambut hitam itu.

"He..hei gil, kamu kenapa? Kok menangis?" tanya Oz panik, "tidak apa-apa tuan.." jawab gilbert tersenyum meski matanya masih mengeluarkan cairan bening yang membasahi kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"Syukurlah.. aku masih bisa melihat senyuman tuan dalam jarak sedekat ini" lanjut gilbert yang sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa Oz mendengarnya. "Eh? Gil, apa maksudmu?" tanya Oz berusaha mencerna kata-kata gilbert barusan.

Gilbert menggenggam tangan Oz, merasakan kehangatan tangannya. Sudah lama sekali gilbert tidak merasa sedekat ini dengan tuannya, sejak tragedi saat upacara kedewasaan Oz saat itu dia pikir dia tidak akan bisa melihat tuannya lagi, melihat senyumannya, memegang tuannya. Hidupnya terasa hampa tanpa tuannya saat itu. Kini tuan yang dia rindukan ada di depan matanya, tersenyum untuknya.

"_tuan.. tuan muda.. dimana anda?"_

"_kemanapun aku pergi mencarinya, aku tidak bisa menemukannya"_

"_Aku ingin bertemu lagi.. ingin melihat senyumannya lagi.."_

Tiba-tiba gilbert teringat akan masa lalunya, ketika dia berusaha mencari Oz sejak upacara kedewasaan Oz saat itu, saat break datang memberitahu caranya agar bisa menyelamatkan Oz tuannya.

"Gil.. kamu tida apa-apa?" ucap Oz. "Iya.. tuan muda" jawab gilbert tersenyum. Gilbert memegang lagi kedua pipi tuannya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tuannya.

"U..UWAAA.." teriak seorang cewek terjatuh di pintu kamar yang terbuka tempat Oz dan gilbert berduaan, menghentikan gerakan gilbert. "Nona Sharon, seharusnya nona jangan mengganggu adegan ini. Padahal sedikit lagi mereka pasti akan terbawa suasana" ucap break. Alice yang ada di situ hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung dan tidak peduli.

"APA MAKSUDMU BREAK? SEJAK KAPAN KAMU DISITU?" teriak gilbert, mukanya berhasil menjadi warna merah tomat. Sementara itu Oz masih diam terduduk kebingungan.

"Yah~ kan sudah kubilang, nikmati mala mini dengan gembira. Kau pasti mengerti perkataanku Raven" jawab break sambil memainkan Emily bonekanya.

"MATI KAMU BREAK!" kata gilbert mengeluarkan pistolnya. Break dan gilbert pun kejar-kejaran di kediaman Sharon rainsworth malam itu.

"Padahal sedikit lagi.." ucap Sharon menyesali perbuatannya tadi. Sementara itu alice mencari-cari makanan di rumah yang besar itu.

_**Bersambung..**_

Cuap-cuap author XDD *PLAK*

TT^TT akhirnya chapter 1 selesai boo~ *logat waria kambuh* **PLAK** XDD

Tadinya aku mau buat aja sekalian ada Break x Gilbert, tapi kagak jadi XDD maapkan aku break XDD *dilempar permen (?) sama break* XDD . Mohon **REVIEW**nya XDD

Yap, isinya ada yang ngambil2 dikit dari komik jun-sensei XDD

_Arigatou Gozaimasu_ d(^O^)b

Next chapter aku mau masukin Vince XDD Yeeyy~~ *tiba-tiba ada sorakan tepuk tangan(?)* XDD


End file.
